


Did Someone Call a Doctor?

by zZMissing_LinkZz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disapproving Ana, Excuse this, F/F, Falling In Love, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a bad writer, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Talon Hanzo Shimada, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zZMissing_LinkZz/pseuds/zZMissing_LinkZz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharah keeps making mistakes that place Mercy's life in danger. Tracer tries to get her best friend back from the cold state Talon has put her in.- Currently on hold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Malaki= Angel (I think)

The familiar, soft buzzing sound of Mercy’s Cadeceus Staff rang through Pharah’s ears. The powerful stream of blue light gave Pharah an extra boost as she fired three more rockets in the direction of the sniper picking people off. She was so close to blasting that bastard to bits.

Soldier 76’s gruff voice called through the com, “Get your ass back here, Pharah! I gave the command to fall back and dammit, you better listen!”

She was too close to fall back now, taking the sniper out would make their assignment much easier. Just one more shot… She knew she could hit him. Taking aim, Pharah was about to let another rocket loose, holding her breath. Before she could pull the trigger, she heard Mercy cry out in pain, the Cadeceus staff no longer boosting Pharah’s armor.

Pharah turned around, just in time to watch the medic falling to the ground. The wings of her Valkyrie suit were failing, no doubt due to pulled the sniper had put through her chest and out her back. She could see the red blood staining Mercy’s armor. 

She dove for her fallen comrade, but wasn’t able to reach her in time. The sound of cracking bones and the blood pooling around her head was enough to confirm the damage. Pharah landed beside her a few moments after she hit the ground, dropping on her knees.

“Malaki…” She whined softly, scooping her lover up in her arms and grabbing her staff as she took flight. “Commander, medic down. She’s bleeding heavily and has broken several bones.”

“Fall back.” Soldier 76’s voice responded through the com. Pharah obeyed orders, a very rare occurrence. She was back with the group within moments, lying Angela down on her back. She held the staff, not sure how to get it to work. 

Tracer zipped up beside her, “Don’t just stand there, luv!” She took the staff from Pharah’s grasp, aiming it towards Angela and pressing down on the button. “Don’t be a hypocrite, Mercy. Heroes never die and neither will you.”

Pharah’s eyes widened as she watched Mercy’s wounds begin to mend before her eyes.”It won’t heal her permanently, but it’ll keep her from bleeding out.” Tracer breathed, resting the staff on her shoulder. Soldier 76 approached the gathering, his face softening for a moment as he gaze at the unconscious medic. Even he had grown attached to her. Everyone had. 

“We’ve lost this battle.” He grunted and turned to gather the rest of the group. They had only brought a few Overwatch members, Mercy, Pharah, Tracer, Zarya and himself. They hadn’t expected there to be so many Talon forces. Pharah carefully lifted her girlfriend into her arms, taking flight as she flew her towards their ship.

As they entered, the familiar voice of Athena greeted them, “How did it go?”

“Terribly. Take us home, Athena.” Soldier 76 sighed as Pharah laid Mercy down on the cot they ship always held. She sat beside her, holding her limp hand as the others filed in and took their seats. The ship slowly rose into the air, zipping off as Talon forces began firing. Thankfully, they were just too fast for their bullets.

-

It had been several days since the mission gone wrong. Fareeha drowned herself in training as she waited for Angela to wake up. She knew it would take some time, she had taken quite a bit of damage. It was all her fault she had got hurt in the first place. She should’ve listened… If not for her, Angela would be just fine. 

When she wasn’t training, Fareeha spent her time in the medbay with her lover. Angela’s skin was pale, paler than usual. They had given her a blood transfusion for all the blood for all the blood she had lost, but it still left her looking pale and weak. Fareeha leaned down and kissed her forehead protectively, taking her hand as she muttered sweet nothings to her. 

It was at that moment when Angela began to shift, her fingers curling tightly around Fareeha’s hand. She took several deep breathes before her eyes opened, blinking a few times due to the bright overhead light. Her brilliant blue eyes landed on Fareeha as a smile slowly formed and she tried to sit up, much to Fareeha’s protests. 

“Angela… Stay still… You were terribly injured and you don’t need to make it worse.” Her voice changed from that of a lover to that of a commander, “Lay back down.” 

“Where am I…? What happened…? I remember… falling... And then a sharp pain.” Angela’s voice was just as soft and weak as she looked. Fareeha’s lips pursed slightly as she leaned down and again kissed her forehead.

“You’re back at Headquarters.” Headquarters wasn’t all that grand. It was really only a simple farm house, several hundred miles away from civilization. It was the only place they could really feel safe. Overwatch activity was illegal. “You were severely injured, you’ve been out for several days…”

Angela’s eyes widened as she again tried to sit up, “Several days!? I’ve wasted so much time! There’s work to be done!” Just as she finished her rant, Lena burst in through the door to the bedroom Angela had been placed in.

“Cheers, luv! How was your nap? Get your beauty sleep?” Her high-pitched, accented voice made Angela smile fondly. The English woman was sort of like a daughter to her. Granted, she was motherly to all of the Overwatch agents.

“I don’t believe nap is the correct word, Lena.” She sighed softly as she laid back down, Fareeha giving a soft sigh of relief.

Lena rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to respond when the whole house suddenly shook. Fareeha stood up quickly as Lena disappeared in a streak of blue light. 

“What was that?!” Angela cried softly as she tried to sit up, but the pain soon overcame her and she fell back down on her back.

“Stay here…” Fareeha hesitated a moment, not wanting to leave her alone but she knew she would be use without her suit. She handed Angela her pistol and ran out.

-

Outside the farmhouse, Widowmaker raised her scope to her eyes, watching as Fareeha left poor Angela all on her own. She could have taken the shot to end her life right then and there but Talon had… different plans. As the grunts attacked the group as a distraction, she was after the real target.

Pressing a button on her wrist, a grappling hook shot out and latched onto the window above Angela’s. Widowmaker swung in, the window shattering as her boots collided with the glass. As she landed, she pulled a small dart gun from her belt and fired it into Angela’s neck. Before the doctor could release even a gasp, the dart knocked her out as Widowmaker tossed the small gun aside. 

She approached the unconscious form on the bed, though stopped when she heard an all too familiar ‘pop!’. Turning, she scowled as she saw the all too cheerful Tracer, “Trying to crash another party, luv?” Though she was smiling, Widowmaker could sense there was something off about her. She had a look of… hurt in her eyes. Widowmaker shook it off, raising her gun and firing several shots towards Tracer.

Tracer rolled to the side, avoiding the speeding bullets and turning, wheeling her guns before she released a torrent of bullets in Widowmaker’s direction, careful not to hit Angela. Widowmaker hissed as a bullet grazed her leg. She didn’t pause to assess the damage, instead she raised her hand and shot her grappling hook towards her enemy, whom quickly dropped into a crouch with her hands around her head.

The English woman grinned as she stood up, “You missed!” She released a soft giggle, raising her guns again.

“Hardly…” Widowmaker tugged on the grappling rope, the dresser the hook had caught falling forward and on top of the cheeky Brit. It wouldn’t hold her forever, but it would be enough for now. Widowmaker raised her gun at the immobile agent, feeling the hatred boiling inside her. This anent was always getting in the way, making assignments harder than they needed to be. It was like she was hunting her, always one step behind her. It would make everything easier if she ended her now.

But she couldn’t do it. She instead lowered her gun away from Tracer’s head and fired into the wardrobe, into where her leg was. A cry of pain confirmed the bullet had reached its mark. That would be enough to keep her from chasing after her. She turned and grabbed Angela off the bed, wrapping an arm around her chest and pulling her closer. Stepping to the window, she winked at Tracer, uttering, “Au revoir, chérie.”

Widowmaker then shot the grappling hook out the window and onto the helicopter that was now hovering above. The hook pulled her and her captive out the window and speeding towards the open door as Tracer watched in horror.

“Angela!”


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah is going crazy without Mercy. Tracer blames herself.

Three weeks. Mercy had been missing for three weeks. Fareeha was losing her mind. She was angry at herself for not being there to protect her. She was angry at Lena for not being able to stop her from being kidnapped. She was angry at everything. She wanted her angel back… Endless searching, sleepless nights and missed meals was making Fareeha lose her steam. 

She currently sat by herself in the kitchen of their new safe house. Though Fareeha had not approved of leaving the farmhouse where Mercy would be able to find them, she knew it would safer for the whole group now that Talon knew where the house was. They were trying to avoid being in big groups, meaning there were only a few agents in the house, which included herself, Hana, Zarya, Mei and Lena. Fareeha and Lena tended to ignore one another. Whenever they spoke, it resulted in argument. 

Lena couldn’t blame her. She knew Fareeha was stressed and wasn’t sleeping as much since Angela was taken. Angela was her world, and that world had been stolen from her. Heaven knows what the Talon agents were doing to her. Last time an Overwatch agent went missing, it resulted in Widowmaker.

Fareeha pulled herself out of her dark thoughts of wondering what her lover was enduring as Zarya and Mei entered. The large, pink-haired Russian was incapable of keeping her voice down, she could hear her coming from a mile away. Mei on the other hand, was very quiet. She was usually rather shy, Fareeha had come to notice.

Mei offered Fareeha a soft smile as she reached into the cupboard, pulling out a cup of noodles out. She pulled the lid off the foam cup and filled it with water, placing it in the microwave. “Good evening, Fareeha…” Mei’s voice was always so shy. She then lightly nudged the muscled woman beside her. 

Zarya took a moment to register the signal, a grin quickly forming on her face. “Yes, good evening!” As she spoke, her hand came to caress Mei’s backside. The two had been going at one another constantly since they had no missions to go on. The days had been slow and the two had went from close, to very close. Fareeha was happy for them, even if seeing them so happy together made her miss Angela even more.

The microwave beeped and Mei opened the door to get her noodles. “Would you like anything, Fareeha?” 

“I’m fine.” Fareeha sat at the table, looking at maps. She had notes scattered across the table as she worked on the impossible mission she had assigned herself. Come to think of it, the mess reminded her of Angela. Her lover often drowned herself in work and left her desk in an unorganized mess.

She was once more pulled from her thoughts as Zarya sat at the table. She pushed the notes aside and put her elbow on the middle of the table. She held her hand out, “Arm wrestle. Now.” It was Zarya’s second favorite activity, bested only by shagging Mei.

Fareeha raised a brow, a small smile forming. She propped her elbow up in a similar fashion, grasping Zarya’s hand with her own. Mei approached to serve as a judge. “Three… Two… One…” The two quickly started to struggled to beat each other. Zarya made a few grunting noises as she struggled. It was rare for anyone to last as long as Fareeha often did. Eventually, Zarya managed to push Fareeha’s arm down on the table.

“Maybe next time!” The Russian slapped her hand down on Fareeha’s shoulder. Mei had placed a hot dog in the microwave for her that just finished cooking. Zarya retrieved the hot dog, placed it in a bun with ketchup and her and Mei returned to the room they shared.

Fareeha sighed as she turned back to her research, rubbing her eyes tiredly. It was getting increasingly difficult for her to keep herself awake. But she couldn’t rest until Angela was found.

-

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in a small pool of her own drool. She cursed herself for being so weak, wiping up the drool with a snort. Permitting herself a small break, she stood up and went to the cupboards. She got herself a bowl and some generic cereal. Pouring herself a milk, she added milk and again sat at the table to eat it. 

Hana wandered in, eating a bag of Doritos. It was a rare occurrence to get to see her, especially this early in the morning. Usually, she stayed up all night playing on her computer, live streaming to her channel. Fareeha thought it was dangerous to be so public, but she didn’t dare say that to the young girl. “Good morning, Hana.”

“Sup, scrub.” She tossed the now empty bag into the garbage and searched for more food in the fridge. Pulling out a can of soda, she popped it open and took a sip. “Okay, I’m going back to my cave.” And with that, the girl was back in her room as Fareeha got back to work.

-

Lena buried her hands in her pockets as she wandered. She tried to avoid the apartment, and avoid Fareeha. She was in a bad mood all the time without Angela, and she was right. It was all Lena’s fault that Angela had been taken. She should’ve tried harder to protect her.

She kicked a can and set it flying with an aggravated sigh. She missed Angela. She had always been a sort of mother to all of them. Angela was sweet and loving and was basically the glue that held all the Overwatch agents together when it got bad.

Pulling her hoodie further over her eyes, Lena turned into a convenient store. She promised Hana she’d get her more snacks while she was out and so she shall. She grabbed a few bags of Doritos and a case of Mtn Dew and carried them to the counter. 

Just as she was about to pay for it, a man ran in carrying a gun. He held it high and shouted at the cashier and Lena herself to get down and give him anything they had of value. This man had chose the wrong day to try and rob this store. Lena was already quite grumpy as this asshole trying to rob her only made it worse.

With a soft pop, she zipped forward and quickly knocked the gun from the man’s hand. She crouched and grabbed the gun, aiming it at him. “Cheers, luv, the cavalry’s here!” She couldn’t help but crack her signature grin. The man stared at her for a moment, not entirely sure what had just happened. He quickly ran out the door, the situation not something he wanted to deal with.

The cashier gave Lena a grateful smile as she called the police to report the attempted robbery. Lena quickly payed for the junk food and zipped out. She couldn’t be here when the cops arrived. She carried the bags as she started back in the direction of the apartment.

-

Widowmaker had watched the entire scene from far away, her rifle balanced on a stack of pillows. She could lay on her stomach like this for hours, her eye pressed to the sights. “Ah, je te vois.” She smiled as she watched Tracer conquer the pathetic thief and begin walking. 

She had been informed of possible Overwatch activity in the area, and this confirmed it. Now.. She just had to watch the cheeky Brit until she led her right to their hideout. It was almost too easy. A part of her wanted to take the shot and end her. But she knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to do.

As she watched the girl, she froze as Tracer seemed to look up and directly at her. There was no way the Brit could see her… And yet, the foolish girl dropped the bags and blinked away. “Damnit.” She quickly stood up and scanned the area for her. She knew Tracer could move fast and be upon her at any moment.

“Cheers, luv!” There she was… Widowmaker turned and immediately started firing. The girl was in casual civilian clothes, so she doubted she was carrying any weapons. 

In response, Tracer blinked away, zipping past her opponent and rammed her elbow into her nose. Widowmaker quickly blinked away the tears that were produced, but not before she was tackled by Tracer. She scowled up at her as her weapon was knocked away. It reminded her of King’s Row. She shook that thought from her head as Tracer pinned her arms. 

“Where is she?! Where did you take Angela?!” Tracer blew some of the hair out of her face as she glared down at her. Usually, the girl was in such a happy mood but now she just seemed angry. It was an interesting mood on her, or so Widowmaker thought. A distant memory of another time she had seen Tracer in such a mood but she couldn’t seem to reach the memory. 

“Oh, you sweet girl.” She cooed with a deviant smirk. “You’ll never find her before it's too late.” 

Tracer scowled at her, “How could you do this to her, Amelie! You’ve left them turn you into a monster! A cold and heartless MONSTER!” She quickly rammed her fist into Widowmaker’s face before she broke down into sobs. “You weren’t supposed to be like this. I failed you like I failed Angela.” 

This made Widowmaker freeze once more. She couldn’t understand why the girl was all of a sudden crying. It was pathetic… And yet, in a way, it made her want to comfort the girl. Something inside of her took control and she sat up, wrapping her arms around Tracer in a hug. 

Tracer gave a soft sniffle, expecting the French assassin to flip her on her back and suffocate her. At this point, she didn’t care. She embraced it. But that moment never came. Instead, Widowmaker held the girl in a stiff hug that even she couldn’t understand why she was doing so. Together they sat like that for several minutes. “Go home. Rest.” Widowmaker finally said as she released the girl and picked up her rifle.

She rose and left Tracer in a curled up pile. Wrapping her grappling hook around her ankle, she stepped to the edge of the building. Without bothering to look back, she gave Tracer a few final words of comfort.

“Mercy is alive and fine. You haven't failed her. You are so close to finding her.” She knew it wasn’t something she was supposed to say, especially to an enemy. But Tracer needed to hear it. And she desperately wanted to make the Brit feel better for some unknown reason. She held her arms out and jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was a bit better than the first. Let me know what you think


	3. Lord Have Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, something good happens to the group of agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll try and start posting weekly! hope you enjoy this new chapter

Angela slipped behind Fareeha, wrapping her arms firmly around her waist. The blonde leaned forward and planned a kiss on her tan shoulder, visible due to the tank top she wore. “Liebchen…” She smiled to herself, nuzzling her face against the muscled woman’s neck.

“Good morning, Angela.” Fareeha smirked as she reached up and retrieved a mug from the top shelf, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “Would you like a mug?” She inquired as she turned her head to look back at Angela.

Taking the opportunity, Angela leaned forward and kissed her lover’s lips very lightly. Teasingly. “I’d love some.” She continued to cling onto her, squeezing her tightly as she watched her pour another mug. Fareeha tried to turn and offer it to her, but Angela held on too tight. 

“Are you going to continue to cling onto me like a teddy bear?” The Egyptian chuckled softly as she took a sip from her own mug. There was no response. “Angela?” She looked down to see that her arms were no longer wrapped around her. “My love?” Fareeha turned around, only to see that Angela was gone.

She frantically searched the house for her, calling out her name as she checked each room. She was completely gone, left without a trace. Fareeha opened the front door and ran out, looking for her on the street that seemed to go on forever. Endless people passed by, but not the one person she wanted. Angela was gone.

\--

Fareeha bolted upright, breathing heavily as she started to sweat. She had countless nightmares like this, constant reminders of her incapability to protect the one she loved. Even in her sleep, she could not escape it. 

Two weeks ago, Tracer had come home, shouting that Angela was still alive and that they were close to finding her. And yet, they still had not found her. She missed her like crazy, she couldn’t live without her. 

She sighed as she slowly laid her head on her pillow. She currently was sleeping on the couch. Their new safe house, or safe apartment, only had two rooms. Lena and Hana shared one, Mei and Zarya shared the other. Fareeha slept by the couch, a shotgun within arms reach. She slept in front of the door, prepared to fend off an attack if she needed to.

The couch creaked as she turned on her side to watch the door, her eyes slowly closing. She was exhausted. With the constant nightmares and her messed up sleep schedule, it was very rare for her to get any sleep. She yawned as she tried to get comfortable again. In all honesty, the couch was rather old and lumpy, but she wasn’t one to complain.

As she slowly started to drift off, she heard a very soft knocking at the door. Fareeha paused, unsure if she had heard anything at all. The clock read 3:21, and she highly doubted anyone would be knocking at this hour… And yet, there it was again She quickly hopped off the couch, grabbing the shotgun as she approached the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

She couldn’t believe the sight in front of her. There was Angela, leaning heavily on the door. Her lips looked blue, her skin paler than it was before she was taken. She wore what appeared to be a prisoner’s jumpsuit, though it was torn and she was covered in her own blood. It took Fareeha the total of two seconds to jumps into action. She put the shotgun down and quickly pulled her into the apartment, closing the door.

Fareeha desperately wanted to hug her, but she was afraid to hurt her. She cupped her cheeks, kissing her forehead as tears started to stream down her cheeks. “My dearest. I never thought I’d see you again. I missed you so much.”

Angela whimpered softly as she hugged onto her lover tightly as she held her protectively. “Let’s get you fixed up…” Fareeha stroked her hair gently as she led her to the kitchen. She carefully lifted Angela up, sitting her on the counter. She stared at her longer, just to make sure it was real and she was really here. The soldier quickly got to work with cleaning and tending to her wounds.

Soon, Mercy was all patched up. She leaned heavily on Fareeha, taking soft and short breathes. She had still yet to speak even a single word since she arrived, Fareeha guessed she was in shock. 

The two spent the rest of the night cuddling in the dark, not speaking a word. They enjoyed each other’s company in comfortable silence.

\--

When the rest of the gang woke up, they were shocked to see Angela sitting there. They had quite the heartfelt reunion, Angela was the heart of the Overwatch family and their world had been rather cold without her. 

But that had been two weeks ago, Angela had readjusted to life back in Overwatch. Though, she had not been allowed on any missions yet. She needed time to rest and heal properly. She spent her time in the apartment, cleaning, cooking and healing when they returned. Her and Fareeha picked up right where they left off, grateful that they were together again.

Life was normal again, at least as normal as an agent life could be. 

Fareeha currently laid in the bed she shared with Angela, watching the doctor type away at her computer. She bit her lip in that way she did when she completely lost in her work. Fareeha had learned to love that look. She thought it was extremely sexy. Doctor Ziegler adjusted her lab coat as she finished her research, removing her glasses.

“Are you coming to bed now? Or do I have to carry you to bed?” The tan-skinned and half-naked woman chuckled as she sat up.

Angela lifted a brow, smirking as she examined her girlfriend from afar, biting her lower lip. “I think you might have to carry me.” She leaned back in her chair, holding her arms out to Fareeha.

She rolled her eyes as she climbed out of bed, picking Angela up bridal style and carrying her to the bed they shared. Fareeha laid her on her back and crawled in next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as she laid down on her stomach. Angela turned to face her, kissing her cheek. “Good night, love.”

\--

Half way through the night, Fareeha woke up to the sound of Angela whimpering. Her lover tossed and turned as she slept, a look of fear twisting her features. She frowned, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer. “Shh… My angel… It’s alright. You’re safe.” She kissed her temple, muttering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down.

Angela stirred, panicking at the feeling of Fareeha’s arms around her. She turned quickly, ramming her elbow into her side and sending a small fist into her nose. 

She yelped at the sudden assault from her girlfriend, pulling her arms away and holding a hand to her nose to stop the blood. Angela’s eyes widened as she realized who it was she had just attacked, “Oh my! I am so sorry, my love, I didn’t realize it was you!” She climbed out of bed quickly, grabbing her staff from the closet. “Let me fix that…” She sat back down next to her, holding the staff up as a yellow stream connected between Fareeha and the tip of her staff.

Fareeha frowned as her nose fixed itself and Angela put her staff aside, “What were you dreaming about that had you so stressed?” She wrapped her arms tightly around her and pulled her close. 

Angela’s fingers clenched onto her shirt as she buried her face against her neck, breaking down into sobs, “It was them, I remembered them. What they did to me.” 

The soldier stroked her medic’s hair, kissing the top of her head, “You’ve been through some terrible things. But I know it’ll only make you stronger. Weather the storm and you will find your rainbow. I will never let them harm you again.”

She calmed down a bit at her words, nodding. “Hold me until I fall back asleep…” She muttered as she laid back down, still exhausted. 

“Of course, anything for you.” Fareeha laid behind Angela, wrapping her arms around, holding her body close.

\--

When Mercy had returned, Lena had let the two have her room while she was sleeping on the couch now. Checking the time, she noted it was now 3:02 in the morning, but she had no plans on stopping her movie marathon. She could hear the click of Hana’s mouse as well as the occasional angry ‘Git good, scrub!’. 

She sighed as she rocked back and further, unable to hold still even when sitting. She always had so much energy. Eventually, she couldn’t sit anymore. She hopped up and flipped the TV off, pulling her shoes on. Grabbing her hoodie, she pulled it over her Chronal accelerator to hide it from view. She put her hood over her face and quietly opened the door, letting herself out.

Sticking her hands in her pockets, she walked out onto the street, kicking up a few rocks as she fell into thought. It had been forever since she had last seen Amelie… Widowmaker. She knew her friend was still in there. It was her job to find her and bring her back.

She walked for nearly an hour before she found herself climbing up to the roof where she and Widowmaker had last met. She wasn’t sure why she brought herself here, gazing over the edge with a yawn. Heights never phased her. There was no danger in it. If she were to fall, she could recall and return to the safety of the roof.

Lena closed her eyes, enjoying the light breeze. She froze when she felt a pair of cold arms wrapping around her waist slowly, a familiar French accent whispering into her ear. “Salut.”


	4. New Allies and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer meets with Widowmaker on the roof. A disapproving Ana comes for a visit.

Lena wasn’t sure how to react to the arms around her waist. She didn’t think to bring her weapons, and now Talon’s deadliest assassin had her arms wrapped around her. No doubt those hands of her’s would soon be wrapped around her throat…

“Cheers, luv. What brings you out here and so late?” She tried to keep her tone casual, though her voice quivered a bit in fear. That made Widowmaker smirk, easily able to pick up on how afraid the little agent was. 

“That is none of your concern, chérie. I could be asking you the same question. A bit far from home, aren’t you?” She leaned her nose against the back of the tomboy’s wild hair. She smelt strangely nice… Like vanilla. Widowmaker shook her head, trying not to get distracted by her scent. She had her right where she wanted her… Why didn’t she just kill her…?

“I needed some fresh air.” Lena held very still, hoping she’d either get it over with quickly or just let her live. She spared her life countless times before, she wouldn’t be surprised if she did so again.

Widowmaker slowly nodded, keeping her arms tightly around her waist. She pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of her body. Taking in one last deep breath, she shoved her away. “Go home. You should not be out this late.” 

Lena scoffed, rolling her eyes as she kept herself from falling off the edge. “You can’t tell me what to do. I’m a grown ass woman.”

The assassin raised a brow towards the heavens, chuckling softly. A sound that had no warmth or emotion. Lena frowned as she recalled when her friend used to be so full of life… But before she could ponder more on it, the Talon agent was gone, zipping out on her grappling hook.

\--

“This girl, you like her?” Hanzo’s gruff voice questioned Widowmaker as they sat in their hovercraft.

Her eyes became sharp as she scowled at the new agent, “I do not like her. She is an annoyance. Waste of space.” She gazed straight forward again, resting her gun on her lap.

“You seemed close.” He commented as he held his bow again his lap, “I do not embrace my targets nor has any other assassin I have ever met.” Hanzo reached behind him and pulled out an arrow, examining it slowly.

Widowmaker growled softly, “We are not close. I would enjoy nothing more than piercing her skull with a bullet.” She tried to control the sudden anger she felt. She wasn’t supposed to be feeling emotion but that damned Brit always got her blood boiling.

“There is nothing stopping you but yourself.” Hanzo pointed out.

Foolish moron thinks he’s all that because he can use a bow. She shook her head, recalling when they first met…

-

“You are not the first assassin sent to kill me… And you will not be the last.” He rose from the floor, an arrow flying and landing right between Widowmaker's feet. 

She tsk’d her tongue, shaking her head. “You mistake my intentions for you, I am not here to kill you. If I were, you would be on the floor in a pool of your own blood.” She kept her gun resting on her shoulder as she approached, her visor folding into itself of her head.

“Who are you…?” Hanzo slowly lowered his bow, examining the leather-clad woman. She had a certain air about her he wasn’t sure he liked.

Widowmaker offered a cold smile to him, “I am Talon’s finest assassin. They’ve heard of your skills and would like to offer you a job.”

\--

Widowmaker forced the memory away, turning to study her associate. Hanzo was skilled in many forms of combat and was nearly had as good as aim as Widowmaker herself. But not quite.

Soon, they arrived at Talon’s headquarters. Hanzo rose from his chair, walking off the ramp and out into the courtyard. The man wandered away, no doubt to return to his specially designed room to rest. Widowmaker, on the other hand, had other plans. Talon tried to keep her in working condition, like a well-oiled machine. So, they gave her… tune ups. To make sure she refrained from feelings and thoughts. 

Holding the gun against her shoulder as she walked, Widowmaker walked through the halls. Ordinarily, one would say she disliked these tune ups. They were painful and made her feel like Talon distrusted her. But as a soldier, it was her duty to go to them. Besides, she could never express her thoughts or Talon would no doubt exterminate her for being “faulty”.

She paused briefly as she sensed an all too familiar presence. A wraith floated through her form, making her shiver as the man materialized in front of her. “Widowmaker… You have yet to report on your last three assignments.”

“I'll get to it. I've been busy.” She examined Reaper with a rather annoyed expression. Reaper was her immediate superior, which she couldn't be more upset about. She felt she was above him and his skill level.

“See to it that you do. I want them on my desk by Friday. No excuses, Widowmaker.” He reached out and patted her cheek with a clawed glove before stalking away.

Widowmaker muttered several curses in French under her breath, continuing to the test chamber.

\--

“Angela, ya Amar… You have been cleaning for nearly two hours, don't you think it's time to stop and relax?” Fareeha watched her girlfriend scrub at the countertops of the apartment the ladies shared.

“It's a stress reliever. Besides, I'm almost done.” Angela huffed, blowing a bit of blonde bangs out of her face.

“What is it that's making you so stressed?” The soldier rose off the stool, stepping behind Angela. Muscled arms slowly wrapped around the doctor's waist as she leaned down to press a kiss against her neck.

“Your mother is on her way here. You know she doesn't approve of our relationship. She's always staring at me in that disapproving way. And it's stressful. She watches my every move.”

Fareeha frowned thoughtfully. It was true, Ana Amari was not a fan of their relationship. Though she loved Angela like a daughter, she was not happy she was dating her real daughter. And the old soldier would be here soon, along with Jack to discuss their next assignment.

Angela sighed as she finished cleaning up the counter. The whole apartment was spotless, except for Hana’s room… The Korean girl was in the middle of a livestream, and Angela didn't want to disturb her.

“She'll learn to accept it with time. It's just all so new to her, she's only been back a few months. I'm sure she's really happy for us deep down. You know it's not you she dislikes… She's homophobic.” Fareeha tried to get her lover to relax, kissing her ear.

“I know she is. But I hoped she would be happy for us. We're happy, isn't that what's important?” She leaned back into the muscled woman behind her. Even when she was stressed like she was now, Fareeha had a calming presence.

“I think she more disapproves of me than of you. I'm everything she never wanted me to be.” She frowned.

Angela turned to face her, cupping her cheeks. “I do not care if she disapproves. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. You give everything to protect the innocent and save countless lives.”

She nuzzled her cheek against Angela's hand, smiling affectionately. “Your love is all I need.” Fareeha pulled her closer, burying her face against her neck.

They sat in silence for several minutes, simply enjoying being together. Soon, there was a knock at the door as Fareeha gave a soft groan. “That'll be them. Are you ready?”

“I'm as ready as I'll ever be.” Angela smiled, letting Fareeha pull away and go to answer the door.

There stood Jack and Ana, two equally old and at times, equally grumpy soldiers. “Fareeha.” Ana acknowledge her daughter as they stepped inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed. Still new to writing so, hope it didn't make your eyes bleed... Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! I plan on writing more chapters to this, unless it gets really awful reviews.


End file.
